Archmage
The Archmagi are a group of people hailing from the magical kingdom of Dalaran to represent the pinnacle of magical power. Weaving their intricate enchantments, these mages defend humanity with all the magical powers at their disposal. Mounted atop their trusty unicorn steeds, the Archmagi brandish magical blades and ancient staves that serve to channel their fierce energies in battle. Though gruff and slightly aloof, these experienced wizards are a heartening sight upon any battlefield where the fate of humanity lies in peril. Warcraft RPG class Archmage was a class found in the Warcraft RPG which exists in the world of Warcraft. It is detailed in the DMG (Dungeon Master's Guide) and incorporated into the Warcraft RPG. Characters with this class appeared in Lands of Conflict and Shadows & Light. The DMG described the Archmage class as; The highest art is magic -- often referred to as the Art. Its most advanced practitioners are frequently archmages, characters who bend spells in ways unavailable to other spellcasters. An archmage gains strange powers and the ability to alter spells in remarkable ways, but must sacrifice some of her spell capability in order to master these arcane secrets.http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/rs/20030408a Note: That while the class itself is an official class in the Warcraft RPG, the DMG description does not represent an official source of lore. Also the class never received a formal article in the Warcraft RPG, until World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game when it was adapted and replaced with the Archmage of the Kirin Tor. Archmage of the Kirin Tor In World of Warcraft RPG the generic Archmage class was replaced with the Archmage of the Kirin Tor prestige class, which included a Warcraft lore description. :See, Archmage of the Kirin Tor. Famous or named ;Current known archmages or archmagi in World of Warcraft: * * * <The Violet Eye> * <Kirin Tor> * * * * <The Violet Eye> * * * * <The Violet Eye> * * * * * <Mage Trainer> * * * * * * ;Some notable archmages from lore: * * * * * * * * * * * ;Other archmages from lore: * Archmage Annan * Nilas Arcanister * Tenn Flamecaster * Alayin Glitterhelm * * * Laius * Doril Magefont * Manath Magesinger * * Aran Spellweaver * Archmage Alphus Wordwill Other Archmages in WoW *Stormwind Archmage *Scarlet Archmage *Might of Kalimdor Archmage Warcraft III :Hailing from the magical kingdom of Dalaran, the Archmagi represent the pinnacle of magical power. Weaving their intricate enchantments, these crotchety old wizards are called upon to defend humanity with all the magical powers at their disposal. Mounted atop their trusty steeds, the Archmagi brandish ancient staves that serve to channel their fierce energies in battle. Though gruff and slightly aloof, these experienced wizards are a heartening sight upon any battlefield where the fate of humanity lies in peril. '' Archmage in World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, an '''archmage' appears to be an honorary title given to a powerful mage (usually the most powerful within some faction or organization). The leader and some members of the Kirin Tor in Dalaran are usually given the title of "Archmage". Throughout the history of Azeroth there have been many archmagi. Just being named an archmage doesn't make a mage extremely powerful, but most are not to be trifled with. External links * Archmage at Battle.net. Category:Lore Category:Warcraft III units Category:ClassesCategory:RPG ClassesCategory:Prestige ClassesCategory:RTS Classes